I love you Rachel Berry
by puggy101
Summary: sam was in love with her but she was dating the goldern boy. but can some friends change that? is rachel really happy being with finn?  pezberry, farberry friendship
1. Chapter 1

k so this is my first fanfic  
>i dont own glee (i wish i did)<p>

Sam POV

'Shes so beautiful' i thought to myself. rachel was just finishing her song which in my opinion was the best song ever because she showed real emotion. i checked out of my thoughts and reliased that she had run out the door because of a snide comment from mercades i also noticed that santana had gone to check on her 'strange' i thought concidering she was the one that started the bullying on rach. Mr shue had told us that classed was dismissed so we could all leave to go home. I was walking out when quinn with puck pulled me to the side 'what the hell do you want' i asked them it was tuesday so i had to pick up stevie and stacy up from school and if i'm late my mom will have a spaz at me. quinn and puck could sense the anxiousness so they decided to come out with it 'you like berry right' quinn said. 'no what are you talking bout'i replied a bit to fast they could see this and smirked. 'come on sammy boy you have the hotts for my hot jewish american princess' puck said and he couldnt feel a tiniest bit of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. 'i-i really d-d-don't know what your talking about' i didnt know how long i chould go on like this they were seeing though his facade. 'hey were gonna help you' quinn said 'why would i need help'' i say innosently 'cause of frankenteen' i ball my fists up at the mention of his name well his nickname anyway. Puck kept on talking ' and he is gonna give her up without a fight' pucks right and if i have them on my side i might have more than a chance to get rachel. 'why would you help me?' i asked them both 'is it to get to get finn back' directing it to quinn 'no, i've been horrible to rachel withe slushies, the name calling and stuff like that i want her to be happy'. So you in puck says. I'm in  
>'good see you tomorro sam' puck and quinn say<br>yea bye game on finn

Rachel Pov

i just finished my favourite song on my own when i heard mercades say 'god midget do you have to sing at every leason im tired of your voice i bet everyone would love to hear me sing but no you have to be miss centre of attention' she looked around to see who laughed it turned out to be my now ex friends tina,kurt and i could also see finn smiling abit i could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes so i did what i normally do run out the quior room. i could hear footsteps follow me out so i turn around to become face-to-face with my ex tormentor santana. 'what do you want santana i dont think i can handle any more putdowns today.' 'no berry im not here for that' she paused to see my expression when she saw i wasnt going to speak she continued 'look berry im not good at this apoligising thing so im just gonna say im sorry for the bullying and stuff so if you need someone to kick anyones ass' that mess with you im here' i was speechless i wanted to say thank you wanna hang out but all that came out was 'um, uh uh' santana could sense she was nevous so she did the first move ' hey rach wanna hang out tomorro' sure i'd love that'

to be continued please r&r


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T OWN GLEE :'(

Rachel Pov

i was sitting in my room watching the way we were love that movie i know every word line for my cell rang hello "rac-hel h-hi -i-it's santana c-can i c-come over' she sounded like she was crying and crying and santana don't go together in a sentance except santana made someone else cry not herself. 'yea sure san come over you can stay the night my dads are out on a business trip in france for two months'. thank you rae il be over in 5' hmm rae i like that. 5 minutes later santana came with her over night bag and red puffy eyes yepi was right she had been crying. we were half way though easy a when i decided to ask santana why she was so upset earlier 'san can i ask why you were crying earlier, her face fell 'um my parents kicked me out 'cause im gay' she started bursting with tears again. after a few minutes i sat san back down 'san you can stay here i said back as my happy-go-lucky person. 'r-really, i dont want to impose or anythi-' 'no' i cut her off you can stay here as long as you like' i was attacked by her hugs thank you thank you.

Sam Pov

i woke up to stevie and stacy arguingabout pancake. i looked over at my phone to realise it was 8.10 crap im gonna be late. i had to run into the shower and get a very quick breackfast. i got to school just in time, just in time to see rachel at her locker with finn my hands balled up again just as puck came up to me 'sup dude stop staring we got to get to spanish' the whole day went by like a blur i couldnt wait to get to glee just to see rach (man i sound like a girl). At lunch i was standing by my locker when i heard two people aguing not just two but the love of my life and her oaf of a boyfriend. 'finn just shut up i saw you with her you were making out with that slut whore sasha' i saw quinn on the other side of the already large group forming the couple smirking i knew she had something to do with this i would have to thank her later. 'rach please dont do this i love you' he reached for her hand but she had faster reflexes 'you know what finn were though' 'fine you know what fine im glad were though now i can be with someone who will put out' at the end of the sentance i lost it i jumped on finn and started punching the crap out of him. i looked up at rachel and found her sceaming no but she was drowned out by fight, fight, fight finn tookthis distraction to turn it around so he started punching sam. after a few blows to the head, stomach and some other areas some teachers came and broke up the fight. mr shue held me back while coach bestie held back finn 'what the hell' he said rachel was still there but not alone she was accompined by quinn and santana i saw puck giving me the thumbs up so i said 'no one talks about my rachel like that' everyone gasped i had only realised what i said now i heard finn say 'what do you mean your rachel you like her don't you' he was getting very angry. then a person who i asume was puck said 'hell no man u can't act as a jealous boyfriend'

In glee was the most awkward thing ever rachel wouldnt sing mercedes was happy bout that so santana started swearing at her in spanish. i could feel finns glare it was burning into my head. mr shue let us go rachel was the first one out along with santana and quinn. i was walking past the locker room while i was pulled in by the big stupid oaf. 'what the f' i was cut off but a fist to the face 'listen up SAM' he says my name with venom in his voice 'stay the hell away from my rachel' what are you saying your rachel if i remember she broke up with you i throw a punch to him and hit him square in the face 'shut up were not broken up she belongs with me always will, just stay away from rach' he say smirking 'oh i know you love her thats why itl be more satisfying when i steal her v-card' he said getting closer ' that stunt with sasha just put me back a few weeks il get to her soon' i coouldnt take it anymore i pushed him into the lockers then punched, kicked and anything else i could do 'dont you dare even think about it you touch her i will end you i said kicking him in the balls and left

little did they know is that they were being watched by someone in the backroung

to be continued R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Rach pov

Glee was so awkward i couldnt stop thinking about sam and what he said he stood up for me finn never did that and he was my boyfriend. mr shue let us go i wanted to get out of there as fast as could santana and quinn came and squished me into the middle of them i got to my car and i realised that i forgot my sheetmusic in my locker, so i told san and quinn to wait by my car while i went back. i heard some noices coming from the boys locker room so i decided to investergate as i got closer i started to see who the voices belongedto it was finn arguing with ... sam. i didnt want to easedrop but i couldnt walk away thats when i heard finn say ' i know you love her thats why itl be more satisfying when i steal her v-card' i felt the anger buring up nsid me what a prick ' that stunt with sasha just put me back a few weeks il get to her soon' i wanted to go in there a kick him so hard in the nuts he'll never have children.

LATER THAT NIGHT

'what a dick want me to cut him' santana said as angerily as me. 'no san i dont want you to go to jail' i told her back me her and quinn were all in my bed watching a movie Q had fallen asleep me and san were talking. 'Hey San do you think sam likes me' No she said and my face dropped 'i think he loves you' haha thanx san see you in the morning. i feel asleep with a smile on my face thinking of sam.

NEXT MORNING

san and i were walking to class when mercades walked up to me and threw a blue slushie at me i was about to say something but santana bet me to it she threw mercades up into a locker (man she must be strong) and started swearing at her in spanish, she then ran (or wobbled off) down the hallway. San guided me into the nearest bathroom and instructed anyone else to get out she left to go and get my clothes so i closed my eyes i heard the door open and i assumed it was santana so i said bout time san i thought i would have to walk out side naked. 'well that put a piture in my head' said a familer voice but it wasnt san it was to masculine 'i wouldnt mind it' sam said i felt so embarssed and i couldnt say anything. he just walked over to where i was sitting and started washing the slushie out of my hair. 'why are you helping me ' i suddenly asked 'because you helped me last week' we just sat in scilence while he was putting his hand though my hair. After about 20 minutes santana came in while sams hand had some how found mine and the other one was still in my hair 'am i interupting something we both snapped back to reality and backed away from each other 'u-u-uh n-n-no' sam stuttered he was so cute when hes nervous. 'well any way rae here are your clothes' 'what took so i long' i asked she looked down at her nails and simply said 'i had some business to attend to sorry got to go to math bye rae, bieber' and after that she left out the door. 'should i go' sam said 'no no' i said a bit to fast ' il change in the stall' i stood up to get change i walked out and i saw sam staring at me i looked into the mirror and i saaw waht he was starring at me top i had on was white and my bra was red so you could easily see thought it 'crap' i simply said 'i cant go out like this' this was the first time since i got out of the stall that he looked in my eyes 'what i like what your wearing you look hot' i blushed slightly at his comment 'but you cant go out looking like that here wear this' he said taking off his letterman jacket 'are you sure sam u could get cold or something' i said without thinking 'ill be fine rae rae come on or we'll be late for lunch' we walked out hand in hand un aware of the angry quarter back in the shadows.


End file.
